Wardens in the Deeps
by vhunter87
Summary: A dragon age story focusing on Grey Wardens in the Deep Roads. Before the Blight in Origins. Original characters in game characters might be mentioned or used in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Not alone

The sight before Keagan had become all too familiar in the past few weeks. Since his joining groups of growling, snarling monsters and screams of terror or challenge had become his day to day routine. This time was no different except for the fact that he was alone. While he was more than a match for any four or five dark spawn, being 6'4 230lbs. and had spent four years in service to the king before the Wardens, he was unarmed. Having no weapons and cut off from the other wardens; Keagan found himself in a new situation. But, he damned sure wasn't going to lie down and die. He stood fast in front of ten dark spawn and roared defiantly and charged forward. The first genlock in his way was shoulder blocked to the ground, two hurlocks were similarly grounded, and next he jump kicked a Hurlock bolter who loosed an arrow which took out the other archer nearby. Keagan knew unless he got his hands on a weapon all he was doing was wasting time and energy, blasted dark spawn never get tired. With the few seconds his quick onslaught had bought him, he quickly searched the downed bolter and found a dagger. He quickly pulled it out and promptly stabbed its previous owner before removing and facing the remaining eight foes. Two genlocks, five hurlocks, and one emissary remained, the genlocks would be easiest, short and slow; one swipe each would take them down, the hurlocks wouldn't go down too easy; tall, strong and carrying shields, a dagger wouldn't do, but a sword from one of the genlocks would help; parry with the dagger and attack with the sword. The emissary would be the hardest; it would be throwing spells the whole time making it difficult to take out the others, he would need to get around the others and take it out first. Suddenly, from behind him a dagger flew past his ear and slammed into the head of the emissary who fell dead. Keagan turned and found his companions charging forward, two elves, three humans, and a dwarf, all wardens and all deadly. They charged the dark spawn and slew them with ease, the elves Finley and Aar, armed with daggers moved with deadly grace and accuracy among their foes, the dwarf Boric, short and strong swung his axe in high arcs never missing, two of the humans Alaric and Tara, armed with shields and maces smashed against the shielded hurlocks. The final human Solana, a mage stayed back next to Keagan and began throwing lightning from her hand and staff assisting in bringing down the last of their foes. With their foes down the warriors sheath their weapons and catch their breaths. "Thank you, my friends." Keagan said walking towards Alaric holding out his hand. Alaric slapped his hand away and grabbed him by the top of his chest plate and roughly pulls him forward and all but screams at him, "I told you to stay put! I told you to hold position until we got back! In the Makers name, what are you thinking running off by yourself in the sodding Deep Roads? Answer me damn it!" Keagan shook his head but answered, "I thought I heard something, I went to check and the path beneath me gave way. I tried climbing out but there was no footing so I had to look for another path. I had no idea it would lead me to where you were scouting. I'm sorry." Alaric released him and let out a long breath, "Are you alright?" he asked finally. "Yes." Keagan replied, "You got to me just in time it would seem." Boric let a snort, "It would seem? It would seem that it's now four times I've saved your ass, kid!" he let out a laugh while pulling a flask from his pouch. Finley and Aar stood off to the side like always remaining quite. Solana came up to Keagan and put a hand on his shoulder, "Keagan, are you truly alright?" Keagan smiled at her and said, "I'm fine, only a few bumps and bruises. I'll be fine." Tara came up to Alaric and said, "We should get moving back to camp and rest. We're still ten miles from Dace's Cross." Alaric nodded, "Move out!"


	2. Chapter 2: At camp

Two hours later everyone was sitting around the fire eating a light meal of fruit and bread, normal rations while on Deep Roads ventures. They had all removed their armor but kept their weapons within easy reach. Keagan looked around at his companions and was just noticing certain things about them. Aar was tall for an elf standing almost 6 feet, with long lean muscles; he kept his black hair cut short and to the side. His face was tattooed with a swirling Dalish pattern that he had said was the markings of his clan, the pattern really made his emerald green eyes stand out. Finley was of average height for an elf, 5'5 or so, also with long lean muscles but less defined. Finley grew up in an Alienage in the human cities, the poorest areas in any city where elves are confined. Unlike his Dalish cousin his face bore no tattoos but a slight scar on his chin, an incident in his childhood was all he would ever say about it, his light brown eyes occasionally twitched like he was nervous. Also unlike Aar he kept his head shaved, something he did every morning upon waking. Tara was from Antiva and spoke with a strong accent, rolling "R" sounds and odd pronounces of anything starting with "W". She was raised in Kirkwall and trained for many years to be a knight until she was recruited to the wardens. She was average height for a woman, with a face that would make any man stop and stare her short red hair was just long enough to pull back to a tail, her sky blue eyes were captivating, and she took great care of her physical condition, her muscles well-toned and defined. Alaric was the oldest of the group, well into his forties. He had long brown hair with streaks of grey here and there; he had a light beard also streaked with grey, his eyes were a very pale green and always alert. Despite his age he was still a very hardened man, 5'9 with large arms from years of swinging that mace, and probably the fastest man Keagan had ever seen. Boric was your common dwarf all of 4'5 and stout, with a long black beard and hair with large brown eyes; and also always seemed to have some type of alcohol on hand. Solana on the other hand Keagan had studied the day he met her, long golden hair always kept in a neat bun, a small angelic face with the sweetest cupid bows mouth. Her eyes were honey colored and easy to get lost in. She had a full well formed chest which he always struggled not to stare at, she was 5'7 and very lean beneath her battle robe. Keagan always found a way to put himself near her not only because he felt some uncontrollable urge to protect her but also he wished to be more than just her companion. He always felt like a giant to his companions though, being 6'4 he was the tallest by far. He was also well toned; his arms and chest were very large and defined; his stomach hard as stone. He kept his light brown hair cut very short barely an inch long and his eyes were the same light brown.

The group sat in silence for a long time before Alaric spoke, "We still have a lot of ground to cover. Everyone get some sleep, I'll take first watch." He stood picked up his mace started walking. Keagan looked over to Solana who was already laying down with her eyes closed and appeared to already be asleep. It amazed him how easy it was for some of his companions to sleep, it was always difficult for him and even harder after his joining. When wardens go through the joining they take in the same taint that the darkspawn bear, because of that they hear and see the darkspawn collective mind. It was almost a whisper during the day, but at night and especially while sleeping it was much worse. As it was explained to him from the senior wardens, that after some time you can block it out and have no trouble sleeping, and with enough time you begin to understand the visions and whispers that invade your sleep. Keagan just wished he could a full and restful night's sleep once again.


End file.
